The Gods have a concert!
by rainysunshine01
Summary: Like I said in the title the Gods Have a concert! They sing about things related to there live struggles! Please review! Feel free to give me ideas about who should sing and what song!
1. Chapter 1

**-Hi guys! I am sooo excited to write this story! It's about the gods and goddess's have a concert! Omg Its amazing! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the kane chronicles or the characaters Plus I don't own the songs mentioned in here. Rick Riordan owns the kane chronicles and song writers own the songs.**

It was not an ordinary day at the palace of the Gods. I mean there was a huge stage in the middle of there meeting room. On the stage was a collection of instruments right in front of the assortment of musical instruments was a few microphones. "umm...Meret why are is there a stage in the middle of our meeting room?" Osiris asked staring at it uneasily

"I was thinking last night about singing..." This was typical for the Goddess of singing and dancing. "And It hit me...We should totally have a Concert!" Meret finished grinning

"No way I am not singing." Set shook his head.

"Yeah I am not much of a singer." Anubis agreed. All the men agreed that they were not going to have a concert. Where the women quickly agreed that having a concert was an amazing idea. They all forced the Men to come and participate despite their complaints and grumbling. So there they sat all the Gods and Goddess's from old age sitting in one room side by side ready to sing there hearts out.

"Okay who wants to start?" Isis asked smiling a gleam in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess I'll go first." Set offered to everyone's surprise

"Okay but guys just so you know we won't judge if you pick a song related to life problems." Osiris said kindly

"And you can stand up and sing as many times as you want." Meret added

"whatever can I go already?" Set said bitterly

"Yes. Go." Horus pushed his evil uncle eager to hear him sing.

"alright alright I'm going." Set grumbled disappearing behind the stage curtain. Everyone took there seats excited for the fun to begin. The curtain opened Revealing Set standing in the middle of stage holding a microphone Horus pulled out a camera. Set nodded at the people behind him working the instruments. Music started playing and Set opened his mouth a collection of beautiful sounding lyrics escaped his lips. He was an excellent singer. Everyone was mesmerized by his amazing voice but the song fit him perfectly as he sang Viva La Vida with so much passion.

Everyone was disappointed when the music stopped and he stepped off stage yet everyone clapped and he bowed sitting next to his wife who smiled at him kindly he pretended to not see her so she kissed him gently he looked surprised then grumbled something and blushed fiercely.

"okay who's next?" Anubis asked.

 **Okay what do you guys think? Who should go next and** **what song? Don't be angry if I don't put your song in. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who commented and gave me suggestions! Thank you so much! to be honest I wasn't sure if I was even going to continue writing but you guys inspired me! I can't let my Lovelies down! ;) Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane chronicles or the characters rick riordan owns everything I also don't own the songs they belong to the artists.**

Everyone sat there awkwardly not wanting to sing...

"Anyone?" Anubis asked

...

"somebody?"

...

"nobody?"

...

"you know what i'll go since none of you want to step up on that stage. I'll do it" Anubis said shaking his head and after i'm done singing we are changing how this works instead of volunteering we will get an orb that picks a random song then it assigns a person to it." Anubis explained

"Ok you know Son that sounds _great_ and all but how exactly are you going to get an orb like that?" Set asked

"I don't know _father_ how about you go and make the orb?" Anubis asked causing Nephthys to cringe at how Anubis said father so coldly, she always wanted Set and Anubis to get along but the truth was Anubis hated how Set was his father.

"Fine i'll do it, but not because I like you but because I don't want to listen to you sing I don't think my ears can handle that." Set said smiling then quickly disappeared into thin air leaving a small pile of blood red sand were he was standing

"ugh I really hate him" Anubis announced then walked behind the curtain, leaving a really sad looking Nephthys.

everyone took there seats again and soon the lights dimmed and the curtains opened. Anubis stood in the middle of the stage music began playing and Anubis began singing...

 **We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore**

 **We don't talk anymore, like we used to do**  
 **We don't love anymore**  
 **What was all of it for?**  
 **Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do**

Anubis sang pointing at Sadie. You see ever since he joined with Walt it didn't feel like he was really with her.

 **just heard you found the one you've been looking**  
 **You've been looking for**  
 **I wish I would have known that wasn't me**  
 **Cause even after all this time I still wonder**  
 **Why I can't move on**  
 **Just the way you did so easily**

Sadie looked at him sadly, she missed him to.

 **That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore**  
 **We don't talk anymore, like we used to do**  
 **We don't love anymore**  
 **What was all of it for?**  
 **Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do we don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)**

 **We don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)**  
 **We don't talk anymore, like we used to do**  
 **We don't love anymore (We don't, we don't)**  
 **What was all of it for? (We don't, we don't)**  
 **Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do**

Anubis finished dramatically and walked off stage just as Set arrived with the glowing red orb.

"Yay! I missed it! so here's your orb, Like the color? I certainly do!" Set beamed with pride handing ( a very annoyed looking) Anubis the orb.

" Yeah whatever. So let's see how it works." Anubis said tapping the orb that glowed even brighter...

"hmm it says the song is...Red by Taylor Swift and the person singing is...Nephthys" Anubis announced.

everyone turned to look at Nephthys who's face paled (even paler than before)

"Great...hehe so here I go...walking to the stage...I'm walking up the stairs" Nephthys began saying sheepishly while walking up the steps to the stage slowly

"Mom just go." Anubis said shaking his head a small smile playing across his face

Set was smiling as well "ooohh I like the name!" He beamed

Suddenly the curtains opened and music began...

 **Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**  
 **Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly**  
 **Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall**  
 **Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all**

 **Losing him was blue like I'd never known**  
 **Missing him was dark grey all alone**  
 **Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**  
 **But loving him was red**  
 **Loving him was red**

 **Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**  
 **Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song**  
 **Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**  
 **Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**

 **Losing him was blue like I'd never known**  
 **Missing him was dark grey all alone**  
 **Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**  
 **But loving him was red**  
 **Oh, red**  
 **Burning red**

Set flinched at the lyrics remembering how she was left alone for millenniums.

 **Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes**

 **Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go**  
 **But moving on from him is impossible**  
 **When I still see it all in my head**  
 **In burning red**  
 **Burning, it was red**

 **Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known**  
 **Missing him was dark grey all alone**  
 **Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**  
 **'Cause loving him was red**  
 **Yeah, yeah, red**  
 **We're burning red**

 **And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head**  
 **Comes back to me, burning red**  
 **Yeah, yeah**

 **His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**

She finished tears falling down her cheeks.

everyone began clapping loudly.

Nephthys sat down embarrassed Set was smirking he opened his mouth to say something smart to her

"don't even start with me" She said pointing a finger at him accusingly

"what? Me? Never... maybe I was going to compliment you" He stated

*************************** silence

Everyone burst out laughing

"Hey! I can be nice! Stop laughing! Stop it!" He roared angrily

"Oh boy that...was amazing" Osiris laughed now who's turn is it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you to everyone that have commented on this story! I have been needing more ideas and suggestions! Your all amazing thank you so much! enjoy and remember Review,Review,Review**

 **disclaimer: The Characters belong to Rick Riordan and the songs belong to the artists**

"Well lets check the orb and see." Horus instructed ripping the red orb out of Set's hands.

"hmmm...It says that the next one up is...Sobek and oh it said he made his own song...okay..." Horus said suspiciously

"well go on up there Crocodile Face" Set joked grinning like a five year old

So Sobek proudly strolled onto the stage and spoke

"this is a parody of a parody that I made its a parody of the parody from hunger games made by studio c " Sobek explained then signaled for the music to begin

 **"there's a goddess I know she's everything"**

 _Nephthys says: whew He's finally over me_

 _**"Black hair"**_

 _Nephtys says: "wait...Hmm must be a coincidence"  
_

 **"Green eyes"**

 _Nephthys says: excuse me?_

 **"drowns people"**

 _Nephthys: "I do that don't I?"_

 **"I can see our wedding our wedding colors"**

 _"I'm already married so..."_

 **"crocodile green"**

 _Nephthys's stomachs churns_

 **"Sea blue"**

 _Nephthys looks happy at the mention of her favorite color_

 **"Infused"**

 _Nephthys gags_

 **"and we'll use our special pet names"**

 _"we don't have pet names"_

 **"I call her gorgeous"**

 _Nephthys rolls her eyes  
_

 **"She calls me ewch"**

 _"Yep"_

 **"And I know i'm not the father of your son"**

 _"Woah Woah!"_

 **"But hey neither is Set"**

 _"Hey you did **Not** Need to go there!" Set roared_

 _"Were past that!" Nephthys defended_

 _"Ha your past it" Set snorted_

 _Nephthys glares at Set_

"well on that note" Anubis said as he pushed Sobek off the stage.

"Okay next" Isis said gabbing the Red orb out of Horus's hands

"Well look at that Osiris is next... and he's singing I lived" isis anounced

"Okay I supose that song makes sense" Osiris said while glaring at Set

"Ha! I don't regret a thing! That was the best day of my freaking life!" Set laughed

"Hey!" Nephthys complained while punching him in the ribs

"first of all...Ow! Second Fine my wedding day was the best then Brutally murdering you in front of your family and friends." Set finished rubbing his ribs

"Okay I am going now" Osiris said while stepping on the stage.

the music began and everyone took there seats

Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall

 **Hope when the water rises, you built a wall**  
 **Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name**  
 **Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay**

 **Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad**  
 **The only way you can know is give it all you have**  
 **And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain**  
 **Hope when the moment comes, you'll say**

 **I, I did it all**  
 **I, I did it all**  
 **I owned every second that this world could give**  
 **I saw so many places, the things that I did**  
 **With every broken bone, I swear I lived**

 _Set laughed_

 **Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up**  
 **And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup**  
 **Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain**  
 **But until my moment comes, I'll say**

 **I, I did it all**  
 **I, I did it all**  
 **I owned every second that this world could give**  
 **I saw so many places, the things that I did**  
 **With every broken bone, I swear I lived**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **With every broken bone, I swear I lived**  
 **With every broken bone, I swear I**

 **I, I did it all**  
 **I, I did it all**  
 **I owned every second that this world could give**  
 **I saw so many places, the things that I did**  
 **With every broken bone, I swear I lived**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **I swear I lived, ohhh**  
 **I swear I lived, ohhh**

Then he sat down and looked around then cleared his throat

"well who's next?"

 **Done! What do you think? Please comment! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Bye and remember Review,Review,Review!**

 **-Lovelyme12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't uploaded in months i just havent been motivated to write but i woke up today and felt like it was great time to write so enjoy and remember Review Review Review! -Sephthys4life**

"The orb says Sadie's up,and the song is Human" Anubis announced to the gathering of gods and goddess's plus the kanes.

"Brilliant" Sadie said sarcastically

"haha loser" Set teased smiling entertained

"I really hate you" She shot back

"You know everyone says that but I think that they really just dont understand how to say that they love me, you know that you dont have to lie, Just tell me the truth guys" Set said, everyone blinked at him not saying a word

"No we just really actually hate you alot" Horus said mutely

"Nah everyone loves me just ask the fangirls" Set said flashing his most attrative smile and nothing happens

...

...

...

"Yeah you have no fans Set" Anubis said

"not true my dear boy, the author loves me" Set pointed up to the sky

"the what?" Sadie asked

"Nevermind just shut your big mouth and go sing already" Set snapped

"fine, Geez" Sadie said stomping up the stairs in her leather boots

the music began playing and the lyrics began to spill out of the young sassy blonde's mouth

 **I can hold my breath**  
 **I can bite my tongue**  
 **I can stay awake for days**  
 **If that's what you want**  
 **Be your number one**  
 **I can fake a smile**  
 **I can force a laugh**  
 **I can dance and play the part**  
 **If that's what you ask**  
 **Give you all I am**

 **I can do it**  
 **I can do it**  
 **I can do it**

 **But I'm only human**  
 **And I bleed when I fall down**  
 **I'm only human**  
 **And I crash and I break down**  
 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**  
 **You build me up and then I fall apart**  
 **'Cause I'm only human, yeah**

 **I can turn it on**  
 **Be a good machine**  
 **I can hold the weight of worlds**  
 **If that's what you need**  
 **Be your everything**

 **I can do it**  
 **I can do it**  
 **I'll get through it**

 **But I'm only human**  
 **And I bleed when I fall down**  
 **I'm only human**  
 **And I crash and I break down**  
 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**  
 **You build me up and then I fall apart**  
 **'Cause I'm only human, yeah**

 **I'm only human**  
 **I'm only human**  
 **Just a little human**

 **I can take so much**  
 **Until I've had enough**

 **'Cause I'm only human**  
 **And I bleed when I fall down**  
 **I'm only human**  
 **And I crash and I break down**  
 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**  
 **You build me up and then I fall apart**  
 **'Cause I'm only human, yeah**


End file.
